52 Days
by XQR
Summary: Secret Santa gift fic. It's been almost 2 months since Wallace last saw Steven. They have something to show him. Kinda pwp including NB Wallace and trans Steven.


A/N: This is a secret santa gift for Oudeteron (on Tumblr/AO3). The original prompt was long: "Prompt: I literally just want more originshipping, but for some POSSIBLE IDEAS that you can start with it you want: - Going to the Cave of Origin together and Steven manages not to spend the whole time just staring at rocks. Or just like, general travelling and shenanigans around Hoenn because I love that region. - Exploring how they both feel about being champion and how it reflects on their relationship. - Wallace being stressed about contests or something and Steven reminds him that whatever happens, he's still the best :)) These are just suggestions, you might have a totally different idea in mind already and I'm happy to be surprised! Only thing I'd like to ask is please avoid major triggers, I wouldn't want to get a totally upsetting fic/art for a secret Santa (basically just no noncon, death and graphic gore). Also, I can't "make" you do this, but I live to see trans representation in fandom and if you include that in any way I'll be 1000% happier with the gift than if you didn't. Positive representation where the characters actually like themselves, that is, I'm not about stereotypical angst or self-loathing stories. I don't think someone being trans stops you from writing/drawing any kind of prompt you would have otherwise - I like these characters for who they are and not being cis doesn't change them as people or their relationship (after all, the canon never says they are cis anyway). My personal interpretation is trans guy Steven and nonbinary Wallace (any assigned gender can work for the latter), but you're not obliged to follow these exact ones if you think it's the other way round or something. I just want happy, accepting trans stuff."

May the Helix guide me through this fic .

 **52 Days**

"Wallace!" Steven ran, arms outstretched.

Wallace barely had time to register who was calling them before Steven pulled them into a crushing hug, almost toppling the pair over.

"I've missed you so much!"

"Hmm, yes, thank you for telling me you were coming back today." As much as Wallace wanted to be mad at Steven's lack of notice they were equally pleased to see him.

"Have I interrupted your plans for today?"

"Not at all. I've just come back from Ever Grande as I had a few challengers booked in this morning."

"Oh?" That piqued Steven's interest. "Did you win?"

Wallace flicked their fringe with an air of fabulousness. "Naturally."

"How is Champion life?"

"Oh no no," Wallace stopped him. "We're not talking about _my_ boring life until you tell me what you've been up to."

They had arrived at Wallace's door. Minutes later they were seated in the lounge, each with a cup of tea.

Steven had taken off not long after the Rayquaza incident, leaving Wallace as Champion, and, more annoyingly, alone. Now Steven recounted his adventures across several regions. There were many cave stories, but Steven had been true to his word and had experienced the regions in their entireties.

"Here." He pulled out several cases from the bag that usually carried Steven's tools for caving.

Wallace opened the cases one by one to reveal complete sets of badges. "You didn't mess around. Did you challenge their Elite Fours as well?"

Steven shook his head. "I want to save that for another time. Besides, I figured I'd spent enough time away from you."

Wallace hummed. "You didn't come to that conclusion after the first, or even the second, set of badges?"

There was a nervous laugh from Steven. "I got a little carried away with the old 'gotta catch 'em all' saying. They really like that phrase in Kanto. I mean, I didn't catch much, but I collected all of these badges." Steven took the Kanto case and picked out the Rainbow badge. "Look at how beautiful they are – this one even has small precious gems on it!"

Wallace took his hand. "I'm joking, I don't care that you were gone for almost two months with only like two updates on Pokébook." They shot him a look of disappointment. "I'm just glad you're back now and still in one piece."

"Were you worried about me?"

"I always worry about you. Especially when I hear about people breaking limbs while caving alone."

"Maybe you should come with me more often."

Wallace laughed. "Not a chance, although, I do have something to show you."

"Hm? Something rocks?"

"Yes, something rocks and… Well, I shan't spoil the surprise."

Steven tapped his cup expectantly. "So…what is it?"

"It's not in the house if that's what you're thinking."

He downed the contents of his cup and set it down. "So…where is it?"

Wallace rolled their eyes. "Typical Steven. I suppose I shouldn't keep you waiting. Truthfully, I've been waiting a while to show you this."

They walked arm in arm through Sootopolis, Steven looking around for anything unusual.

Wallace's Nav rang and they answered, telling the person times that suited them and to move tomorrow's appointments until the afternoon.

"What's happening tomorrow morning?" Steven asked.

"You."

"You'd just move your schedule for me?"

Wallace pulled him close. "I haven't seen you for months. I want you all to myself tomorrow morning, uninterrupted."

"Oh my, do you have _plans_?" Steven cocked an eyebrow suggestively.

"Maybe." They resumed leading Steven through the city, getting closer to their destination after what hopefully wasn't an obvious detour to nowhere in particular. "So, I mean, we never discussed the championship further than I take the title in your absence. Will you be wanting it back?"

Steven shrugged. "I don't know. If you're happy with it, then by all means keep it. You didn't seem thrilled when I dumped it on you, so I was kinda expecting you do give it back whether I wanted it or not."

"It's been fun, it was just unexpected at the time. You're not good with judging time frames at all. _Some people_ like to been given advance notice. Whether that be resigning or turning up unexpectedly."

"Sorry. So, are you keeping the title?"

Wallace hummed. "Time frames, Steven. You know, I might need more than 30 seconds to think about this."

"Sorry again. I'll ask later… Maybe when I've been back in Hoenn for more than an hour?"

They petted his head affectionately. "That would be a start."

They crossed the bridge where they had shared their first kiss, past the tree from the Kalosian giant, and forward to what was now, without a doubt, their destination.

"Seriously?" Steven asked as he stared at the Cave of Origin's doors.

"Well the thing to show you is inside, yes."

"So all of the old stories are out the window now?"

"May and Brendan each hold one of the legendary Pokémon, safely tucked inside a pokéball. The old legends have no power now they are awake and secured." They pulled open a door and motioned for Steven to enter.

The inside of the cave looked just as Steven remembered it from the one time he'd been in before. The only difference was the torches on the walls; they were new. Wallace began to lead the way, down the levels of the cave. The Pokémon seemed more at ease now, taking no notice as they walked by. Before they had hid in the shadows, having been locked away from humans for so long. One little sableye even seemed pleased to see Wallace.

"There's definitely something going on here," Steven commented.

"I'm sure you'll see why soon."

They reached the final ladder and descended down into the room where May had battled Kyogre many months ago. Steven realised that as far as he knew, no one had been down here since that event. It surprised him that he hadn't been begging to return to the place where such an incredible battle took place.

He touched the ground and only then did he allow himself to look.

In the middle of the room was an empty hole. The water that had once been there, unmoving and devoid of life, was gone. But that was not why Wallace has brought him here. The walls of the room now had sapphires and rubies peeking out of the rock. There was an even split – one side dotted with blue, the other with red. It fascinated him how such a thing could happen. Did Kyogre's presence cause this?

"So, what do you think?" For a moment he had forgotten Wallace was there.

"It's beautiful." He stepped towards the wall littered with rubies. They ran up from the floor to the ceiling, many were within arm's reach. He brushed a finger over the gem before giving it a little tug. Sadly it didn't yield. _Oh._ Perhaps what he was looking at was lots of small shards of a much larger ruby. A giant ruby behind the wall?

"Wallace, do you know anything about why these gems are here?"

"We've had a few 'experts' down here, but no one can say for sure. We just know that it's linked to the legendary Pokémon." They knew their answer wouldn't satisfy Steven, but they had been hoping he might have some insight. "We're going to open the cave to the public. So many people have visited Sootopolis in the hopes of getting a look at what will become a historic site, we figured we might as well give them what they want. I'm sure you'll be pleased to be able to come here whenever you feel like it."

"Can I…" No, it was surely not going to be allowed.

"No." Wallace knew him well enough to predict the question. "Although we obviously want to study what has caused the emergence of these precious stones, so maybe when the time comes I could arrange something."

Steven beamed. "Thank you, my love." He pulled Wallace close and kissed them. Wallace melted into the kiss, suddenly aware how long it has been since they'd felt Steven's lips against their own.

When Steven tried to pull away they clung on. "I've really missed having you around."

"Me too." He squeezed Wallace tight. "I miss you being so cute when we're alone."

Wallace huffed at the description, but they couldn't deny it was an apt word for their behaviour at the moment. They let go and composed themself. "Perhaps we should go back to my place and I'll show you how much I missed you?"

"Trying to be smooth, dear?" Steven smirked. "You sound a little desperate."

"Not at all. I was just checking you out while you were checking out the rocks and thought, why not? You're here. _Finally._ "

"Ahaha, well I suppose I do need to find a way to apologise for my lack of correspondence." Steven sighed. "But seriously, please don't hold it against me."

"You'd think we weren't married." Wallace absentmindedly touched the ring on their finger.

Steven took their hand. "Honestly, the time just kind of flew by, and before I knew it several weeks had passed and… You're right. I've not been a good husband."

"It's just you being you." Wallace ruffled his hair. "I think I'd be more suspicious if you replied to all my messages."

Steven started to climb the ladder. "Well, at least it seems like you've kept yourself busy."

"Quite. I had to put in some serious training hours to get a good team together for the Champion position. The gym team were slightly lacking. Then there was making this place visitor-ready. But still, it would have been nice to see you in the evenings."

"Well, I don't plan to go running off again too soon."

Wallace was sure they had very different ideas about what 'soon' meant.

 **OooO**

As soon as the door closed behind them Steven had Wallace up against it, lips locked, hands wandering.

"And you accused _me_ of being thirsty," Wallace laughed as Steven kissed their neck.

Steven shrugged off his jacket before sweeping Wallace up in his arms. "I didn't want to keep you waiting any longer." He began to carry them up to the bedroom.

Wallace pulled at his cravat. "So, what's this, are you treating me like a princess tonight?"

"If that's what you desire, your majesty."

"Oh yes, I do like that. Everyone should call me that. Although I do believe that implies I'm a queen."

"Queen of Hoenn?" Steven mused. "Well, it's a fitting title for the Champion."

"And you can be the king. We can rule together from the top of Ever Grande."

"Are you suggesting we share the championship?" Steven set them down on the bed.

"Now that _would_ be interesting." Wallace removed their shoes before getting comfortable. "We're the only region I know of to have a double battle gym, so why not complement that with a champion double battle?"

"I like this idea a lot. We should totally discuss it after." Steven was on top of Wallace, quite ready to continue where they'd left off.

Wallace smirked as they got to work undressing each other. It was a slow affair – Steven took care with the delicate fabrics Wallace wore while Wallace worked away at the many buttons of Steven's waistcoat and shirt.

Wallace pulled Steven close. "I've missed the warmth of another person."

"Allow me to heat you up some more." As long as it had been, Steven could never forget how to please Wallace. He knew which places to kiss, where to stroke and caress. The soft sighs escaping Wallace were music to his ears.

He knew when Wallace was sufficiently satisfied because they began to return the favour. They ran their hands up his thighs, brushing their nails against the tender skin of his inner thigh. A hand slipped between his legs, finding that Steven was quite ready to move on. They briefly stopped to consider how they wanted this session to pan out (no doubt there would be another round before sleep was on the cards), and decided to give Steven what he wanted.

Slowly Wallace slipped a finger into Steven, followed by another, letting his wetness coat them. Steven was biting his lip in anticipation, waiting for Wallace to touch him where he liked it most. The moment seemed to drag as Wallace retracted their fingers and slid them up to brush against Steven's clit. He sighed in relief, oh how he had missed this touch. Steven let himself relax and enjoy Wallace's strokes and Wallace was more than happy to continue with Steven moaning away on top of them.

He wasn't going to last like this and poor Wallace had been left hanging. He turned his attention to Wallace's arousal, stroking it a few times before getting into position.

"Oh? Are we going to…?" Wallace pointed to the bedside table.

"No, but I suppose protection is always a good idea." Steven took the opportunity to play with Wallace a little more before sliding the condom down their member.

He realigned their hips, straddling Wallace so their arousal was surrounded by Steven's. Slowly Steven began to move his hips, gently grinding against Wallace.

"Oh, yes, this is… Why haven't we done this before?"

Steven started to pick up the pace. "I'm glad you're enjoying it."

Moans began to fill the room as Steven continued. He reached for Wallace's hands and they smiled up at him. He squeezed them tightly as he reached his peak, still grinding against them until he was spent.

"Ah, I came too quickly," he sighed. "Should I drag this out for you?"

"Don't be mean."

He rolled the condom off before taking Wallace in his mouth. Steven licked and sucked at their member casually, as if he wasn't trying to get Wallace off.

"Maybe just a bit faster, my dear."

Steven obliged, watching the changes in Wallace's face as they edged closer to release. Without asking, Wallace began to moan his name, and soon couldn't help but request he go faster, _faster…_ until they came, Steven swallowing every drop.

He cuddled up to Wallace, stroking their chest. "You know, I think I might be ready to go again."

"I was thinking we break for dinner."

"Oh, are you cooking?"

"Of course not."

Steven frowned. "I don't want to go out. I just want to stay here with you, all cosy like this."

"Someone got clingy quickly." Wallace pulled him closer. "I guess we could always order in. As much as I dislike fast food, I can't deny it has its uses."

"Please can we get something really typically Hoenn, like fish and chips," Steven pleaded. "I've missed Hoenn food so badly."

"Hmm, I suppose you've somewhat made up for your two month absence."

Steven smiled and kissed them. It was good to be back.

A/N: Hurray for this rush job. I am not very good at deadlines (or titles rip).


End file.
